To the Followers of the Apocalypse
by The Knife Technician
Summary: So I got this idea after finishing the old world blues dlc with a low intelligence character and I wish this was possible in the game but sadly it's not. Rated T for mentioning killing creatures in old world blues.


**A/N: I just thought I should write something I wish could happen in the Fallout New Vegas game. This may contain minor spoilers to the game's ending and the ending of the Old World Blues dlc.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this game or any mentioned characters all of that belongs to the developers Obsidian Entertainment and I do not make any money from this.**

* * *

It was in Big MT, the overseer and owner who inherited the crater wasn't interested in science. All Brutus (or "Brute" as he preferred calling himself) cared for was punching bad people in the face with the Two- step goodbye but he had no use for a place like this especially after he finished exploring it and killing everything in it.

 _I even killed the owner's off this place so it'll just rot away but I'm sure it can be used for some good things_. He just stared at the crater then exclaimed "Wait, that's it! Julia Farkas should know what to do with a sciency place like this!" he then went to the Sink Central Intelligence Unit.

"Hey, can you give me more of those teleportation gun things." "Well sir we have several more and we are able to slowly produce them." Brutus smiled "Great I'm going to need them now."

Julia was in her office at the Old Mormon Fort. She was skeptical about siding with the NCR but realized that in the long run it was the better than siding with the Legion. Now she was just focusing on helping Freeside and spreading the word of the Followers of The Apocalypse to everyone seeking aid.

Brutus then came running up the stairs and practically screamed "Julia I have a present to the followers!" She sighed, Brutus was a good person which is why they made him a member after helping them with so much but as some people would say he was a bit "special".

"Alright calm down and tell me what this present is." Julia said calmly.

Brutus then took out a strange gun with blue lightning in it from his pocket "Here hold my hand and you'll see it." She arched an eyebrow "May I know what this present is and why do you have that gun." "Well okay. Now this may or not sound crazy but this gun is a teleportation thing that will make us appear in the place where the present is."

Julia nearly laughed but preferred to just play along "Alright but make this quick I have to get back to my research." She held his hand and as soon as he pressed the trigger her vision was clouded by blue lights and she felt nauseous.

"Oh, Brutus what was that I feel like I'm going to throw u-" She stopped when she saw that they were no longer in the Old Mormon Fort or the Mojave for that matter. They were in what looked like a Pre-war research facility but far larger and very colourful.

"What the, where are we? She asked looking over to Brutus who spread out his arms and said "This is Big Mountain an old world science place. I thought I could give it as a gift frm me to the followers."

Julia just stood there mouth wide with amazement from looking at the facility and the thought of the followers having a place like this to help others and spread their cause. "How did you even find a place like this!" She asked in amazement. Brutus looked to the ground shyly "It's a long story let's just say the previous owner's wanted to kill me but I got to them first."

"Well what did the gun do? Oh it transports people here and I have a few more and the computer here can make more if you want it to. Also I kinda killed everything dangerous here so it should be safe for people to wander around, just be careful."

"This is a huge facility why did you want to give it to the Followers? Because I know the Followers of the apocalypse can use it to help people besides I don't really know what to do with it." Julia then hugged him because of his generosity "Thank you, I promise this place will only be used to help people." Brutus smiled.


End file.
